1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems, and specifically to an automated data storage library. The present invention relates still more particularly to a method and system for communicating among robotic mechanisms in an automated data storage library utilizing a robotic library communication protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated data storage libraries incorporate one or more robotic mechanisms for moving data cartridges around within the library. These robots typically move about utilizing one or more rails on which the robots reside. One known library system delivers power to the robots utilizing these rails.
Movement and the actions of these robots are typically controlled by a controller computer included in the library. The controller computer and the robots of the library are typically connected directly to each other in order to transmit data among the computer and the robots.
The controller is a fixed computer attached to the frame of the library and directs the motions of the robots. The robots are mobile machines within the library that receive their commands from the controller.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for transmitting communications using a power transmission means among robotic mechanisms in an automated data storage library utilizing a robotic library communication protocol.